Internet Love Letters
by RebelMagic
Summary: Piper McLean was the daughter of a famous actor, and would rather isolate herself from the world than step on the red carpet. Jason Grace was the son of a king, and would rather be surrounded by his real friends than people who were forced to like him by his dad. The two posses two special laptops and start a war between Greece and Rome with their online love. AU
1. Prologue

**Oh. My. Gods. I did not just delete Cousins at High. For all of those who followed, favorite, and reviewed, I am so sorry! I don't what came over me, but I was incredibly stupid. So sorry. I don't know if this would be a good time to publish another story, but…I want to before anybody else steals the idea. Lenister, I know you said this would be a bad idea but I am such a rebel. Hello, it's in the name!**

**Why? My friend Lenister sort of inspired me to get the idea. Originally, it was going to be Percabeth, but that doesn't sound right. Neither does Frazel or Caleo. Any other couple just wouldn't be meant to be like Jasper.**

**Full Summary- ****_Piper McLean is the daughter of a wealthy actor, Tristan McLean, and lives in Greece. Only her friends know her secret. She doesn't like the constant attention and keeps reserved to her room, where she keeps her prized possession; one of a kind laptop named Katoptris. Jason Grace is the son of the king of Rome, Jupiter Grace. But he doesn't like the fact most of his so-called friends only hang out with him just because his father expects them to. On his sixteenth birthday, his closest friends give him a laptop, Julius. Somehow, Piper and Jason meet online. Neither knew the history of their computer and they soon find out they have to stop a war between the two countries because of them. _**

**Disclaimer: I just deleted a story, so I am not Rick R..**

It probably wasn't a good idea to cry in front of them, these, these…monsters. But that's what Leila did. Andrew stepped forward, as if to comfort her, but Leila's heart was now frozen, like a glacier. She pushed him away, and looked at the dead body of Harry, her husband.

It was a secret that Leila Prior Joy was a witch. It was against the law to be communing with one, and even worse to marry one. In the 1600s, obviously. Though in the 1900s, most didn't believe in magic anymore, and witches lived freely among mortals.

Leila was a special witch, and only her best friend Francesca Sera knew…before Andrew Gilbreth and Harry Joy entered their lives. But both Francesca and Andrew had told him, Zep Grimm, a supernatural hunter after Leila lost control of her powers, which ended up in killing their daughter. Harry died trying to save her…

Francesca got up, tears in her eyes. But she wasn't the one who had lost her husband. Leila's anger made her forget about her accidental murder. She whispered a final 'I love you' to her dead husband and turned and got up from his side. The night sky started to mist and Leila's tears was mixed with the light rain.

"I hate you," she spat. "You were supposed to be my friend, but friends don't lie and tell a life or death secret. If you were my real friends, Harry would have been still alive."

"Leila, no," Francesca started, but Leila cut her off. The night was energizing the witch, and her hatred was feeding her strength. Oblivious to her, Leila's electric blue eyes seemed to glow. The other two instinctively backed up.

"I curse you with death, and whatever that looks seems to prosper in your life will shrivel up like a plant that wasn't watered. But, only one of your handiworks will survive my curse, and that will be a curse to others. You are no friends of mine, murders." Andrew instinctively wrapped his around Francesca, as if to shield her. But, nothing happened.

The witch turned around and left. No one noticed the light blue glow that was surrounding the couple. Andrew looked at the decreasing Leila, and back at the dead bod of Harry. Sighing, he let go of Francesca.

"Come on. It's not safe to stay here, France." He started walking the opposite direction, and, after glancing at Harry's body, Francesca followed. Through the years, all they tried to do was forget about Leila. Naturally, the memory of a laughing Leila and Harry popped into their minds.

Though it was hard, Francesca and Andrew managed to open a company that made and manufactured electronics. In their spare time, they experimented with different brands of computers to create their own. In three years, the couple gave birth to two twins, a girl and a boy.

After ten years, in 2000, Francesca and Andrew developed a new brand of computer called Hero. They managed to create two, Julius and Katoptris. Before they could manufacture more, a strange thing started to happen. A disease started to strike down their workers one at a time, slowly killing them. Soon, the remaining left, afraid of getting the sickness. Rumors and the lack of employees brought bad reports and the company eventually had to close.

The family of four had little money left in their accounts. Francesca and Andrew alternated taking care of their children and working in various jobs. Then, Andrew started to grow sick. During a checkup, the doctor said his BP was high, which was deadly. Only Francesca knew it was because of his constant worrying and nightmares.

When it seemed like Andrew was going to open the door of death, a mysterious package arrived in the mailbox in December 31. It was lightly snowing, and the sky above had stars like ice.

Harriet had found it when she had went to get the mail. When the family had opened the package, they found a clear vial with a blood red liquid. Other than that, there was a note that said, '_Death can't be reversed. But it can be delayed.' –_**Lela****_._**

Francesca was crying when she had told about the 'medicine' to a much better Andrew. She wiped her tears and held the note.

"This means she forgives us, Andrew. She knows we didn't mean to do it," she repeatedly told her husband. "Our luck might be better now, and maybe we can earn money."

Andrew had passed away, and Francesca was sleeping. Her children, all grown up, had promised to sell their parents' beloved computers. Now, Katoptris was in the hands of Tom McLean, who was in Greece, while Julius was left abandoned by Crystal Grace, a Roman about to be married.

Francesca's mind was rethinking the good times she had with her husband and her children. Suddenly, her son Leonard's face morphed into Leila's face, his brown eyes turning into her smiling blue ones.

Francesca was slowly dying. Over the years, she had started to worry a lot. After Andrew had died, Francesca had started to drink to get over her sorrows. But that had given nothing.

As Francesca breathed her last, she heard laughter and flew into the hands of a waiting Andrew, Harry hugging her tightly.

But some of her neighbors saw an interesting thing. A woman had just appeared on the steps, but that could have been due to the lack of light and no moon. But they were certain she had graying mahogany brown hair in a braid down her back, and dark clothing. Then she had gone inside, as if the door was magically opened just for her.

No one saw Leila floating up the stairs to Francesca, and holding her hand, as if she wanted to stay with her forever. Truth was, Leila realized her mistakes too late, and felt that the only thing she could do was to stick with her best friend while she was death's door.

As soon as Francesca's spirit left the world, Leila started to ask for forgiveness, knowing she couldn't hear her pleas. When the day broke into the sky, Leila left to her home. But she never made it.

**I find it hilarious I repeat this for almost every story: Trust me, the story will get better. Honestly, this will and I know this was a tad boring. For all of those who will die if Jasper dies, I'm really sorry for not shipping the couple that much. Sorry, but Solangelo and Frazel are my OTPs. Sorry to all those hardcore Percabeth shippers too. But I love both couples, just not as much as you guys. In the next chapters, there will be your normal cast. Sorry for this first chapter stupidness and the many mistakes. Something just told me it would be better with this, so…**

**Anyway, hit that review button on your way out to yell at me. Of course, also review if you sort of like this. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing to say…other than I love you guys! And yeah, here goes nothing. Sorry for major OOCness. I am really good at doing at that.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jason let out a gasp of shock, even though this was his millionth time hearing the same story over and over again. But when Vitellius, Hazel's storyteller neighbor, repeated Jason's favorite story, it seemed like he was hearing it for the first time.

"Great story, Vitellius. It would be better if you were to say something new!" Reyna groaned, turning upside down on the couch. Jason gave her playful shove, and Hazel and Dakota rolled their eyes. Gwen opened her mouth to ask a question, but then the sound of a gong interrupted her.

Dakota leaped off the couch, cursing in Latin. "They're looking for Jason," he informed. "Let's go before poor Vitellius get in trouble." Scowling, the others followed him out Vitellius's house, waving goodbye to him. They broke for a sprint, and Hazel darted towards the stables, yelling a good luck to her friends.

Grabbing his hidden spear in the bushes, Dakota went to his place as castle guard, immediately opening the castle gates for entry. Then he stood watch for danger, and let the others in.

Gwen led them inside the castle, and she headed towards the kitchen. Reyna and Jason bounded towards the corridors, and into their rooms. Jason literally slammed his door shut behind him, and stifled a scream when he saw his dad silently sitting on his bed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. A prince never slams or runs down the halls," King Jupiter Grace chided, noticing Jason's heavy breathing. He got up and went to Jason's desk, studying the books he had piled on to one side. To Jason, it was a nightmare when his dad analyzed his things even more than Sherlock Holmes did. It's just some books!

"Where were you?" Jason was snapped back to reality, and he looked up to see his dad looking at him in the way a cop might look at a thief. (Cops shows were Jason's thing, and he felt like that was one thing that made him normal.)

"Well, I was out with some friends," Jason said lamely, feeling embarrassed and angry when his dad popped _the _question: "Was Octavian with you?"

Shaking his head no, Jason waited for the long lecture. He wasn't disappointed. Sighing, Jupiter walked closer to Jason.

"Jason, you should Octavian a chance. He is the augur of our kingdom, and you will be surprised at his knowledge. I've met him. Octavian was courteous and respectable, and he is –"

Jason's mind drifted him to somewhere else. Hearing Jupiter's words, Jason mentally snorted. Octavian, courteous and respectable? That skinny scarecrow was a bully in disguise of an augur. Jason had plans on never forgiving the blond brat when he burned his only teddy bear for "sacrifice." Personally, Jason thought he was jealous. It's not every day you get a special edition, soft and fluffy Hildew **(Made that up)** teddy bear.

"Jason, I'm talking to you," Jupiter barked, snapping his fingers under Jason's nose. Okay, this conversation was on the top for Most Boring and Awkward Conversations in the History of Jason's Life. He had to end this…

Jason suddenly yawned, and through partly closed eyes, saw his dad rolling his eyes, but somehow a worried expression on his face.

"We'll talk about this later tomorrow morning. Good night, Jason." Jupiter went out of the room, but before he stepped out, he hovered in the doorway, as if confused. Then he made up his mind and left.

When Jupiter's footsteps became more distant, Jason silently closed the door and slipped into bed. Somehow, he was really tired. At least he wasn't going to listen to Jupiter's A+ speech on choosing good friends like Octavian. Sure, Jason had no life but he wasn't this desperate.

Pulling the blankets over his chin, the grandfather clock in the hallway started to announce the time. _12 a.m. _

Closing his eyes, Jason whispered to himself, "Happy Birthday." The first thing he saw in his dream were kaleidoscopic eyes.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I feel so terrible for making Jason so quiet. Oh well. Hope you guys liked this (read: ****_loved_****it) and check out my other stories. Hey, doesn't give me advertising rights, so either I tell you or it just goes to waste. Just kidding. **

**The idea of reviews sounds good, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jackson, I will kill you!" Piper yelled. She heard Percy curse, and he ducked.

Well, his character did. Piper, Percy, and Leo were playing Demigod Quests, an online game. Percy was the only one who had beaten the Minotaur, so Piper and Leo asked him to join them, meaning it was a trio quest.

Leo's character took out his fearsome hammer and tried bonking the Minotaur on its head. It growled and swiped the hammer away. Through the headset, Piper heard Leo perfectly.

"Percy, you said you hit the freakin' bull on its head! Well, I got newsflash for ya: it ain't working. So tell me, how did you beat it?"

Percy started explaining, but Piper found what she was looking for. A horn, one of the horns of the Minotaur to be exact. Percy's character had accidently pulled it out, and that had started a huge fight. She remembered Percy faintly talking about it, and she knew it was the vital weapon.

"Guys, I got it," she told them excitedly. "Leo, do me a favor and distract it?"

Leo sighed. "Sure, sure, Beauty Queen, but I better get XP for this." Piper scowled at the annoying nickname, but she didn't annoy him like usual. If she did, that would end up in a shout-a-thon, resulting in her dad coming to check on his so called sick daughter.

Pushing that thought aside, Piper heard Percy's voice. "So, does that mean my death won't happen tomorrow?"

Leo snorted, and 'his' hands burst into flames, momentarily distracting the beast. It blinked at the fire, wondering whether to attack or scream. Piper wondered if it something like this was in the programmed pixels or something (she wasn't Annabeth), but probably not.

"Percy, you are so stupid," Piper replied, and he laughed. "Commander Piper, any special job for me?" he mocked.

Piper hesitated, before answering, "Your sword. I don't know if this might help but try weakening the Minotaur."

On the screen, Percy's character started slashing weak spots, signaling he was obeying. Piper's character grabbed the horn and jumped from the tree, managing to land unhurt. This was fake, after all.

"Leo, all yours," she said through the headset. Piper didn't like this part; when Percy had told about it during lunch, she had puked up her salad on him. It wasn't pleasant.

Thankfully, Leo understood. Throwing fireballs left and right at the Minotaur, 'he' caught the smooth weapon and plunged…

…as footsteps were heard, climbing up the stairs. Piper cursed.

"Dad," she hissed and started turning everything off. Leo and Percy were used to this by now, so they didn't try to send any replies.

Throwing her headset on to the table, Piper leaped into bed and pulled her Cherokee Eagles covers up, pretending to be asleep. It was Leo's favorite joke; the daughter of a famous movie star sucked at acting.

The door quietly opened, and Piper tried regulating her breathing. Shifting a little, she peeked through closed eyelids and saw her dad, watching her nervously. His cool hand went to her mild forehead (the heater was way too hot) and he sighed.

"Another day of rest," he murmured. His phone began to ring, and he answered it, walking out to talk loudly. When the creak of the door opening was heard, Piper got up, sighing.

It wasn't easy being the daughter a movie star, especially when the same star wasn't at home, caring for his daughter, like a good dad. Instead, Tristan McLean's secretary Jane usually checked on Piper, making extra care to complain to Tristan when his daughter wasn't behaving. That was always.

But it wasn't like she was purposely doing it; fine, she was, but for a good reason. Tristan barely had time for Piper, and the few minutes they did somehow was ruined by Piper (Well, Jane snitching about Piper. At least it was Jane's fault).

Since Tristan had a day off when Piper had school and after school, Piper had decided to take the day off by pretending to be sick. Of course, the setup took hours, and it wasn't worth it. For starters, Tristan's phone kept on singing 'Summertime' and the calls were endless. Speaking of phones, Piper's phone buzzed, indicating a text.

It was from Repair Boy aka Leo.

**Ur dad gone? The level's paused so we can still continue.**

Piper quickly answered, checking for her dad or Jane.

_Left right now. Can we finish later? Dad's still in house and if he sees me all healthy Im screwed_

She sent it, noticing that she had forgotten the apostrophe in 'Im.' Groaning, Piper put her phone on the table, ignoring Leo's response.

Glancing at her computer, she knew Mr. Green usually put the homework on the class website, but she was too lazy to check that. Instead, Piper decided to check something else out.

Turning the laptop on, she waited for it to load, and clicked the Internet Explorer icon. When she had first gotten the computer, the homepage was a site she had never known about: . Supposedly, it was a social site, so Piper couldn't resist joining. No payment, no information needed, so it was simple. But she never told her friends, mainly because Piper didn't anyone to know about it.

Piper's username was Kaleidoscopic Rebel, and she had no online friends. Which wasn't sad, but pathetic, considering her status.

Grinning, Piper logged on and checked the newest comments and pictures. (Why couldn't they just have called Snapchat or Instagram?) Since homework was a waste of time, Piper grabbed her phone.

Sending a quick reply to Leo, she opened her window. The site had a thing to send in season or month related contest, and since spring had started, Piper decided to enter. She wasn't expecting a huge award, but some recognition would be awesome.

Before climbing out, Piper checked the hallways. She literally heard her dad yelling though his phone, and her Grandpa Tom had the radio blaring. Oh well.

Piper carefully climbed out, using the oak tree as a natural ladder. Making sure she had no stalkers (that could happen) or the paparazzi (definitely had to make sure) lurking in the shadows (fine, behind a tree), Piper ran to the garden, her legs stretching.

The garden of roses and daisies had bloomed, and the heavy scent hypnotized Piper to take a picture. Fine, fine, fine, it was her original plan, but somehow, she didn't think it looked right. It needed a rebellish look to it. Hello, Piper McLean's username?

Piper randomly threw twigs and branches to make the word **REBEL.** (Cool, I know, right?) Snapping the pic, Piper had an impulsive thought. She was an expert at stuff like this, after Rachel Dare and Leo 'teachings,' but Leo and Rachel weren't the one entering the contest.

Racing back to her room, Piper leaped on to her bed, just in case Grandpa Tom or her dad checked in on her again.

Piper searched through her pictures, looking for a picture of a happy Piper. Usually, Leo took those pictures, but most of them had turned into selfies. Obviously, he had run the distance without tiring that would make even an Olympic athlete jealous.

Finally, she found one. Piper put her eyes in the background of the garden picture,**(I guess sort of Mark of Athena USA style! I think, but I'm still joyful!)**, and to her, it looked beautiful. It was easy to show it was a part of spring actually.

Spring equals rains. Rain usually equals sun and puddles. That creates rainbows, or maybe a bunch of colors. And that was Piper's eyes. Kaleidoscopic. Tristan McLean said it was her mom's eyes, but unfortunately, he didn't have a picture of her.

Piper saved it, and emailed the picture to herself. Then, she went to her computer and entered the picture to the contest, feeling proud of herself. 'At least I did something good for the week,' Piper thought to herself. Though probably faking to puke wasn't really honest, but let's just forget that. I mean, it's not like Piper had done hooky or something…

Turning the laptop off, Piper decided to head downstairs for a snack. But she had to keep up with the act.

Piper wasn't one to wear makeup, but she had gone through a girly-girl stage, resulting in buying a really expensive makeup kit. Dabbing blush on to her nose and her cheeks, Piper tried to quietly run downstairs, where her Grandpa Tom greeted her, asking if she wanted to play chess with him.

Oblivious to her, Piper's picture had gotten some _very _interesting reviews.

* * *

**I know, I know, expect me to update when the start of spring was about a month ago. (Don't sing 'About a Week Ago.' Or something.)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and trust me, I plan on giving Jason and Piper more speaking parts. To me, this is like Bella from Twilight (I'm not trying to insult any Twihards or whatever you guys are called) because most of her lines included staring. And narration. Next chapter will include plenty of talking, so bear with me guys.**

**Like usual, review please, and tell me what you think about this or something. And of course, check out the other stories this humble yet awesomely insane writer (forget the humble part) writes. Yeah, and a question: anyone else noticed the weird frames around the avatars/story covers or is it just me?**

**Have a great day!**


End file.
